Clamps, Plugs & Spreader Bars
by fallanydeeper
Summary: <html><head></head>Take a journey with Rose and Emmett as they invite a novice submissive into their playroom for one night. Rated for language and lemons.</html>


**Disclaimer:** All recognizable characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any song lyrics belong to their respective owners. All plots and original characters belong to me, fallanydeeper. No copyright infringement intended.

**A/N: **This is for all of my girls on facebook, you know who you are. Thanks for the smutty ideas and the toy suggestions! My beta, Tammygrrrrl deserves her share of the credit and also, massive thanks to SexiBex, who doesn't get her nickname for being innocent! So sit back, grab some batteries and enjoy this little smutfest.

**Clamps, Plugs & Spreader Bars**

"I want you in the playroom, showered and in your waiting position in fifteen minutes, sub," my voice was commanding, firm and hard, leaving no room for argument. A slow smirk spread across my face as I watched the spark ignite behind her violet eyes. She nodded her head almost furiously with her obvious excitement, which caused me to emit a low chuckle as she smiled a little. Her long blonde hair fell in her face until she brushed it away, tucking it behind her ears with her long and slender fingers.

She knew better than to speak without me having given her permission and I was sure that there would be no need for punishments tonight. Even though she had very little time to prepare herself, my Rose was experienced enough to slip in and out of her sub mind-set at a moment's notice. She had been waiting for this for a long time now, but with work commitments, we'd been unable to play for a while and so I'd booked a week off of work for exactly this purpose, all without Rose's knowledge.

As soon as Rose walked into the house when she had finished up at the garage, her skin smelling faintly of oil and metal, she knew what was on the agenda for tonight. She knew by the way I had positioned myself on the couch, the straight upper back, my left ankle resting on my knee, one arm slung on the arm of the couch and the other planted on the sofa cushions beside my thigh, my eyes were hard as steel and my mouth set to a thin, determined line.

Of course, our mystery guest, kneeling naked at my feet, her head bowed in a sign of submission and her mousy hair falling in curls over her shoulders; a thick, heavy collar clasped around her neck with a leash attached to the ring, the end of the length of leather being gripped in my palm, would probably have clued Rose in quicker than my appearance.

I stood up, dropped the end of the leash and walked toward Rose, who was impressively standing in the centre of the living room with her feet shoulder width apart, her hands clasped behind her back and her head lowered slightly. The respect she showed me in this stance had my cock hardening for her. She pleased me greatly with how she responded so quickly to me. Without even having to command her, she knew how to stand, how to behave, how to submit. I looked over my shoulder, ensuring that our pet for the evening hadn't moved from her position by the couch. I knew that her knees would be hurting by now, her muscles tense and burning with the strain of holding still.

I leant forward, brushing my nose across Rose's pale cheek, my lips trailing along behind until I reached her ear. I blew out my breath, slowly, and delighted in the effect I was already having on Rose as she released a shuddered breath. My hand stroked gently down her naked arm, over the back of her hand until I twined our fingers together, squeezing gently as I whispered into her ear, dropping my Dom persona momentarily, "You're okay with this?" I questioned, prepared to tell our visitor to leave if Rose wasn't comfortable, although I could tell by the minute vibrations of her body that she was more than okay with the situation she had found herself coming home to.

I pulled back to look at her, my blue eyes penetrating hers. After seven years of marriage and just as many years owning Rose's mind, body and soul, I could read her like a book. Every tremor, every whimper, every blink of her eyes told a story, a story which only I could read. Her eyes flicked momentarily to the brunette across the room before meeting with mine once more, she smiled, softly at first before her grin widened and she nodded minimally. It was all the answer that I needed.

I smirked, pressed my lips to hers, kissing her slowly, passionately. It was a silent reminder that she held all the cards. Even though I was the one to take control and plan the scene, if Rose wanted it to end, or even if our guest wanted it to end, all she had to do was say the word and it would. They gave me their minds; they gifted me their bodies to play with as I saw fit and in return I gave them my trust. I trusted that if they were uncomfortable, hurt or unwilling to continue, then they would tell me. There was no need for words as our usual understanding settled over us. I patted her jean-covered ass, nipped playfully at her lower lip and watched her as she turned and walked up the stairs, adding a little extra sway to her hips as she moved out of sight.

I laughed, shaking my head a little at my wife's antics, she was definitely in the mood to play tonight and I only hoped a little of her defiant nature would shine through during the course of the night. I would just love an excuse to turn her skin pink under my hand. I heard a shuffle behind me, turning to see my guest fidgeting slightly on the beige carpet, her positioning obviously becoming an issue for her. She stopped as soon as she saw me move from the corner of her eye, her posture becoming still once more, her mouth setting in a grimace as her mind began the battle against her body. It would be so easy for her now, to stand up and say that she couldn't do this, that she wasn't a submissive, dress and walk out of the door, yet she stayed, kneeling and battling, proving to herself that she was doing the right thing; she was seeking the part of herself she had fought to keep hidden and now she was giving herself the power to be free, to be the woman she truly was.

Already I was proud of her, proud that she was realizing the strength of the submissive, the power that a submissive held inside her mind, the power to overcome her body's resistance, to fight against her natural instinct to give up. She wasn't going to give up easily. I smiled for a moment, and then inhaled deeply, allowing myself to sink deeper into my Dominant role. I had been over my guest's soft and hard limits during the afternoon. I knew how far I could go but I also knew that I would push her tonight. I would push her harder than she ever imagined and I would see her tumble over those thresholds she had placed around her limits, believing herself incapable of enjoying them. She would free fall into bliss as I pushed her harder than she thought possible and I would show her just how strong she really was.

I watched her for just a moment more before speaking, "Crawl to me on your hands and knees," she jumped slightly, clearly not prepared for my deep voice to penetrate the silence which had settled over us. Slowly, as if testing that her muscles still worked correctly, she raised her palms from her thighs and placed each of them directly in front of her, her shoulders and elbows locked as she raised her ass into the air, all of her limbs at right angles, her body looking delectable as my eyes took in her natural curves. "Crawl," I reminded her.

I found that this was often the hardest part of submission for some women, men too perhaps; to submit to a Dominant in a sexual way was easy to reconcile in your mind. It was a need, a hunger which without, you would be incomplete but to crawl, to slither across the ground like an animal, was by far one of the most hated aspects by the majority of the submissive women I had met. For me, however, it had the completely opposite effect. Seeing a woman, naked and crawling toward me was one of the sexiest things I had ever encountered. It is a symbol of her submission to me. She lowers her status by lowering her body.

She came toward me in an almost cat like manner, the little brown haired kitten, prowling toward me, trying to be the tiger she felt deep inside of herself. A slow grin spread across my face as she stopped at my bare feet, resting her ass on her heels as she knelt before me once more. She spread her knees apart, lowered her head and placed her palms on the tops of her thighs. Already she was learning. My pet was beginning to realize what was expected of her, without being told.

I reached down, brushed my fingers through her soft locks, and caressed her cheek for just a moment as I raised her head so that her eyes met my gaze. She tried to look away and my grip on her jaw tightened. She gasped and immediately her eyes came back to me, wide and fearful. I released my grip on her, bent down to pick up the end of the leash and turned without a word, headed toward the stairs, dragging my new pet along with me. I didn't turn back, didn't allow her to see the small amount of indecision on my face. Perhaps I should have let her walk, I wondered as she stumbled once again. It was too late to back out now, once I made a decision, it was rare for me to change my mind, once committed I went through with my plans, unless to continue would cause permanent damage, either physical or mental. A good Dom couldn't afford to let his sub see that he was unsure. A good Dom remained in control at all times.

She fell into step as we began to ascend the stairs, finding a rhythm with her arms and legs as she moved her body in a way I was sure she hadn't done since she had learned to walk on two feet. She stumbled once more as we reached the top of the stairs, having to adjust her gait as the ground levelled out but once more, she overcame the complication and fell into step beside me, pausing as I stopped outside the playroom and slowly pushed the door open. I stepped inside, tugging the leash slightly, encouraging her to take this final step toward the submission which she desired.

The door swung shut behind her, the click of the latch catching sounded ominous as it echoed around the silent room. She came to heel beside me once more, settling herself into her kneeling position, directly opposite Rosalie. If it hadn't been for their differing hair colours and slightly different body types, they would have been the exact mirror image of each other but no matter their looks, their submission mirrored the other, their need was the same, their desires identical.

I left them there, eyes and heads down as I moved around the room, first lighting a few pillar candles. I slipped my t-shirt over my head, leaving myself in nothing but a pair of faded leather trousers, and folded my shirt on top of a chair. My eyes flicked to my toys for the night, the two women who would please me and receive untold pleasures in return before I continued on, setting about gathering some of the equipment I planned to use for the night.

Neither woman made a sound, nor did they move.

Rosalie was an old pro at this and it was becoming increasingly difficult to get inside her head, to fuck with her mind as much as I fucked with her body. I knew, however, that the opposite was true for our pet. She was a novice, new to all forms of submission. My delay in touching her- even in talking to her- was getting right inside her head. I could see it in the way her breaths became quicker, her body vibrating with her need.

I walked casually toward them, my bare feet coming into their peripheral. Rosalie remained still, as I knew she would while my trainee jumped as she took a sharp intake of breath, holding it until she had no choice but the release it once more, with her lungs tight with the need to bring more oxygen into her over excited body.

"Rosalie," I began, my eyes trained on the lowered head of my newest submissive. "Onto the table, lay on your back, your ass at the edge, hands raised above your head." She followed my instructions to the letter, crawling toward the bondage table, as I hadn't told her to get up and walk. She hauled herself on top of the wooden contraption and laid back, her head on the pillow I had provided, her legs dangling from the edge of the table. I followed behind her, once she was situated, each step slow and calculated.

"Good girl," I murmured, stroking my hand from her navel and up between the valley of her breasts. My hand moved to cup her left breast, caressing and fondling her softly before taking her protruding nipple between my finger and thumb, rolling her taut bud between my fingertips. I leant over her and pressed my lips to hers, my tongue pushing its way into her mouth, tangling with hers as I dominated the kiss. She sighed against my lips, her eyes closing as she gave herself to me willingly. I reached blindly for the leather cuffs I had placed at the top of the table and secured each one around her wrists, connecting them to the fastenings attached to the table. I broke away from her lips and smirked down at her, her eyes opened as she smiled, completely comfortable with her position beneath me.

The candles I had lit upon entering the room flickered, casting an eerie glow over Rose's pale skin. I snapped my fingers in my kneeling sub's direction, listening for sounds of movement. After a moment, I heard the tell-tale shuffle which indicated she had decided that that was a command from me. Her shoulder brushed my leather clad leg as she came up beside me. I glanced down at her and stroked my hand across her cheek.

_Well done_, my actions said before I moved away from her to the end of the table. I placed my hands on Rosalie's thighs, stroking up and down, exerting more pressure with each pass until she was breathing heavier, her eyes closed. I gripped her knees and forced her legs further apart, looking over to the kneeling woman, I watched her for a moment as she watched Rosalie, a look of want and desire on her face. Her head snapped down as soon as she realized I had seen her watching, her body tensed, her breathing stopped as she waited to see if she would be punished for raising her eyes.

"Isabella, here," immediately she moved to her hands and knees, crawling quickly to my side. I stepped away, leaving her kneeling between Rosalie's hanging legs and pressed my hands to the back of her head, running my fingers through her hair. I pulled the elastic band from my wrist and secured her hair in a low ponytail. It wasn't neat but it would stay out of the way. I couldn't afford to have any hazards in my playroom and that included loose hair. "Pleasure Rosalie," I ordered as I took a step back to watch. "Use only your mouth and tongue."

She paused, looked at me then back to Rosalie's pussy. I watched as the tremor ripped through her and her eyes widened once more. I let out a growl, unable to stop myself as I realised that we were about to fall at the first hurdle. "Isabella, we went over your checklist this afternoon, you marked _giving cunnilingus/fellatio_ as a 5, which means that it _is a wild turn-on for you and you would like it as often as possible_. Is that or is that not correct?" I waited, sure that she would continue to fail and would speak, luckily for her she didn't. "You may speak."

"Yes, Sir," she responded in a quiet and meek voice. I nodded and stepped forward once more.

"Then why do you hesitate, Isabella?" She opened her mouth, just a second away from stepping out of line before she realized her almost mistake and closed her mouth once more, biting down on her lower lip. "You came to me, Isabella. You came to me and you begged. You said you were desperate, that you needed submission, that you craved the act as much as your body craved oxygen. I had my doubts. You are a novice and I have neither the time nor patience to mollycoddle you through each and every mistake you make. I told you this in the very beginning and you agreed to my rules, you agreed that your misdemeanors would be dealt with via a swift punishment and yet you still test me."

She raised herself up on her knees, her face level with Rosalie's pussy as she inched herself closer, clasping her hands behind her back.

"Isabella, I could bring you so much pleasure, yet I can bring you pain. I can ensure that you do not sit for a week and then every time you sit that pretty little ass down for the following two weeks, you would still be feeling my punishment. Your ass would be bruised and you would feel every stroke over and over again. You said that I could trust you and trust is most important, Isabella and yet it seems as though you do not trust me.

"I am aware of each and every one of your limits and I would not tell you to do something that is a hard limit. Hard limits are there for a reason. I would and I _will_ push your soft limits but I should not have to tell you how disappointed I am that an item you marked as wanting to do as much as possible, is now leading us to your very first punishment."

Her eyes snapped up to mine and I nodded solemnly. "Yes, Isabella. You will be punished. I have three infractions marked against you so far and unless you want this entire session to revolve around you finding out how each of my impact toys feel, you will put your face between her thighs and you will make her cum."

There was no hesitation as Isabella finally committed herself. She shuffled forward on her knees, which I was aware would be very sore by now, and I was glad I had thought to put a cushion down for her so that the cold, stone floor of the playroom didn't injure her. Rosalie gasped, closing her eyes as she felt Isabella's tongue flatten against her hot flesh. My feet moved me, unbidden, closer to the action and I looked down, my eyes met with the sight of Isabella at the apex of Rosalie's thighs, her tongue working furiously at Rosalie's clit.

I tore my gaze away from Isabella's seemingly talented tongue and let my eyes travel the length of Rosalie's slender body, her stomach muscles were taut, her breasts jiggling with every breath she took, each one coming faster as Isabella worked her closer and closer to orgasm. Rosalie pulled her hands against her bonds, her eyes tight shut. Every inch of her body screamed to me, told me that she was close, right there on the edge of her release. In my mind I began to count, waiting for what I knew would happen.

_1…2…3_

"Please! Master, please!" Rosalie cried out, fighting against her natural instinct to close her legs around Isabella's head, to use anything she could to hold her face against her and bring her the sweet relief she desired so badly.

"Isabella, enough," she stopped immediately and I grinned as she pulled away and licked her lips, savouring Rosalie's taste, she rested her ass back on her heels as she lowered her head. Pride swelled in my chest. She was learning. "Move over to the bed and bend over it." I ordered while I turned my eyes to Rosalie's face. She was panting heavily, tendrils of sweaty hair stuck to her forehead as the defiance in her eyes grew with her ebbing orgasm. I chuckled, leant over her and pressed my lips to her forehead, breaking the tender moment with a pinch to her nipple, teasing and pulling the little bud tightly until it puckered beneath my fingertips.

I reached beside Rosalie's head with my free hand, clutching at the nipple clamps. I continued to fondle her left breast as I ran the cool metal over her flesh. She shivered at the sensation, the fire in her eyes receding as pleasure, rather than frustration, took over her body. She gasped as I attached the first clamp, her eyes widening as an automatic response to the mild pain she was suffering before a soft moan escaped her lips. I smirked down at her as I moved my attention to her right breast, pinching and pulling before I lowered my head to her, sucking her swollen flesh into my mouth. I released her with a 'pop' and blew my warm breath over her, she shivered, her eyes fluttering. I attached the second clamp, receiving the same reaction as the first, and then tugged on the connecting chain for good measure. Rosalie gave out a little yelp, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

I turned away from her, the sounds she made as I manipulated her body drove me crazy and I was close to just saying 'fuck it' to the scene and fucking her hard and fast. I moved quickly away from the table, groaning quietly at the sight of Isabella's naked ass in the air, waiting for me. I stalked toward her, coming up behind her I ran my hands over her flesh, squeezing and massaging her cheeks. She moaned softly, inadvertently pressing herself back against my hands.

My hands slid up her spine and then back down to grip her hips tightly. I raised her quickly, placing her knees at the edge of the bed as I settled in behind her. Her breathing hitched as my hands travelled back down over her derrière and the back of her thighs. I gently prised her legs further apart and knelt on the floor. I could see her lips glistening in the candlelight and smell her arousal as it permeated my mind. Lust took over as I moved closer to her, inhaling her scent deep into my lungs.

I flattened my tongue against her clit, dragging it slowly and teasingly along her slit to her entrance where I thrust my tongue inside of her. She gasped and gripped the bed sheets tighter, trying furiously to hold her body still when all she wanted was to rock back against my face, to increase the friction she needed. I reached for the lube; proud of my preparation skills as once again I had everything I needed close to hand. I squirted a generous amount on my fingers and continued to thrust my tongue in and out of Isabella's sweet pussy as my forefinger circled her tight rosebud.

Her body tensed immediately as her brain registered my actions. I stilled the motion of my finger, not removing it from her behind, as I focused my attention on her clit, sucking her throbbing bundle of nerves into my mouth and nipping at her gently. She shuddered, a low mewl escaping her as her body visibly relaxed under my ministrations. Slowly I began to move my finger again, dipping the tip inside her, circling gently as I pushed a little further in. She tensed momentarily as the battle of her mind and body began once again. However, her mind won out in just a few seconds and she relaxed once more, allowing my finger to slip inside her.

I flicked my tongue against her clit, murmuring against her flesh that she was a _good girl_ as I began to withdraw my finger, slowly teasing her, stretching her before I placed a second finger to her entrance. She tensed minutely again as I met with her natural resistance before she pushed aside her fears and allowed me in. I continued to work at her, scissoring my fingers to stretch her tight ring and within minutes, I had her moaning and panting, her hips rocking back against me, unable to stop herself.

I chuckled against her clit and reached for the smallest plug I had. I removed my fingers from her and laughed lowly as she whimpered softly at the loss. I placed the tip of the silicone plug at her entrance and slowly pushed it inside; proud that Isabella no longer resisted my advances. To my surprise, she moaned and pushed herself back against my hand, allowing the plug to slip deeper inside of her. I continued to thrust the plug in and out of her, changing the tempo of my movements until reaching the widest diameter of the plug. I twisted the base, watching her stretch around the silicone as I pushed it completely inside of her. She grunted in the most unladylike way as I tapped the base of the plug which was settled erotically between her cheeks.

"Good girl," I crooned as I sucked her clit back into my mouth, humming around her and delighting in the shudder which ripped through her every muscle. I slid two fingers inside her drenched pussy, moving them furiously inside of her as I twisted them, pressing against her g-spot and simultaneously biting down on her clit. She screamed as she came, the sound ringing in my ears as she coated my tongue in her essence, her body quivering with its release. I placed a tender kiss to her clit and pulled away from her, turning my gaze to Rosalie.

She looked magnificent tied to my table, her legs rubbing together, eyes glazed with lust, as she tried to give herself some much needed friction. I raised an eyebrow at her and immediately her legs stilled. Rosalie had reached the point in her submission now that I barely ever needed to punish her, a simple look was enough to remind her of her place but that wasn't to say that I wouldn't punish her should the situation require it.

I took Isabella's hand and led her back to the table, pressing gently on her shoulders to indicate she should kneel once more. She dropped to her knees on the cushion she had used previously and lowered her head immediately, while I moved to the head of the table to check on Rosalie's bonds, glad that I had chosen the leather cuffs over the metal ones. I lowered my head to her, pressed my lips against hers and sought her tongue with my own. She moaned into my mouth and pouted beautifully as I pulled away from her succulent lips. A swift slap to her aching clit had her apologizing with her eyes.

I decided to change the game plan minutely, just a small tweak to enhance the experience for both women. I moved over to my collection of spreader bars, selecting one of the longer, metal bars. I pulled some more leather cuffs from the drawer and strolled back toward the girls. Rosalie's eyes were affixed to the ceiling and Isabella continued to gaze at the floor.

My cock ached with the sight before me, two beautiful women, one tied down, just begging to be used and the other offering up her submission in one of the simplest ways. I worked quickly as I cuffed Rosalie's ankles and attached them to the spreader bar, connecting a winch in the centre and raising her legs. I moved to Isabella next, crouching down before her, placing my fingers under her chin and raising her eyes to mine. I smiled warmly at her, telling her that she was doing great and I was proud of her. I saw a flicker of a smile in her eyes, which quickly turned to a look of confusion as she saw what I held in my hand.

I grinned sinisterly and raised my hand moving the straps around Isabella's head, tying them tightly enough that the contraption would work but not too tight as to cause her pain. She gripped the 2.5 inch dildo in her mouth as she moved forward, toward Rosalie. I stepped away, my cock throbbing against the fly of my leather pants, as I watched Isabella slide the double dildo gag into Rosalie's pussy, watching her body stretch around the object.

It was difficult to tear myself away from the foot of the table but after allowing myself a few moments to watch the toy sliding in and out, I moved back to Rosalie's side, calling to Isabella over my shoulder, "Fuck her hard and fast, Isabella." I smirked, knowing that she would feel that in her neck in the morning. My gaze travelled the length of Rosalie's body as I picked up the nearest pillar candle, raising it over her pale flesh and tilting it slightly, not allowing any of the wax to fall.

Rosalie looked up at me with pleading eyes and I grinned down at her, sinisterly. She loved wax play, the heat as the wax hit her skin, the sensation of it running over her flesh, the way it tightened as it cooled. I jerked my hand a little, letting the smallest drop fall on her breast. She hissed and arched her back, accidentally moving her hips against Isabella and the toy, causing her to shudder and moan at the dual sensations. While her attention was elsewhere, I tipped the candle further, listening as she cried out as the hot wax rolled between her breasts, pooling there like a puddle during a rainstorm.

I placed the candle back on the side and picked up the next one, wasting no time in pouring the molten liquid over Rosalie's pale and tight stomach, her muscles fluctuating beneath the surface as she sucked in a deep breath, her moans becoming louder as her lust built to paramount levels. I flicked my eyes to Isabella, seeing the drool on her chin and Rosalie's juices on her nose. Her eyes were alight with desire as she moved her head, hard and fast.

Rosalie began to squirm, her breath leaving her in great whooshes as she climbed higher, her mouth opening and closing in a silent plea. There were only moments before she would begin to beg once more. It seemed that the only way to get inside Rosalie's head these days was to deny her orgasms. I sidled closer to Isabella as Rosalie's moans became louder and then she began to speak.

"Master please, let me cum," she sucked in a breath, released it with a moan and begged again. "Please, I can't… Oh _God_, Master!" I wrapped Isabella's ponytail around my first and pulled her head back, her hands instantly clutched at mine, clawing at me furiously as she tried to release me, her roots pulling, her eyes watering as the toy was suddenly removed from Rosalie. Rosalie cried out in frustration, her body sagging against her bonds. I smirked. This was exactly where I wanted her, so desperate that she would be compliant to anything that I had planned.

"Take that off, Isabella," I said as I moved to the head of the table, working quickly to release Rosalie from her bonds, she had been tied long enough. I helped her to sit on the table and gently massaged her shoulders, hips and continued working my hands down her legs. She placed her hand in mine as she jumped down off the table and immediately fell to her knees. I laughed darkly and unzipped my fly, pulling my straining cock from its confines and stroking slowly from base to tip. Rosalie's eyes were glued to my erection as mine were focused on her. I placed my hand at my side, immediately feeling the loss of pleasure and growled to Rosalie. "Suck."

She took me in her mouth, right to the back of her throat, relaxing her muscles around me as she pulsed her throat around my leaking tip. I groaned and thrust my hips forward slightly, moving my hands to the back of Rosalie's head as she slowly moved herself up and down my cock, swirling her tongue over my underside on every pass. I hissed as she flicked her tongue around my slit and watched as Isabella slid into view. I could feel my orgasm fast approaching and pulled Rosalie from me.

The second best way to get into Rosalie's mind was to deny her _my _pleasure. Like any good submissive, Rosalie gained her pleasure in giving me mine. I turned to Isabella and looked pointedly down at my cock. She reached up tentatively, wrapping her small fingers around my girth and beginning to stroke me slowly, getting accustomed to me before she began to speed up her ministrations. She placed a feather light kiss against the head of my cock then slipped me inside her warm and inviting mouth. She sucked hard, her hand still working what she couldn't comfortably fit into her mouth as Rosalie's hand came up to tug on my balls.

Having two submissive women serve me was far too erotic. My orgasm bubbled to the surface once more and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. "Swallow everything I give you, Isabella." I grunted, moving my hips in time with her mouth. She swirled her tongue around me, sucked heatedly on my tip and took me to the back of her throat. The tightness pushed me over the edge as I came in long spurts down her throat. She gagged a little as she swallowed around me and pulled herself off of my slowly deflating cock. Rosalie took over, knowing what was expected as she licked and sucked my cock clean.

I tucked myself back into my leather pants, leaving them undone as I picked up Isabella's leash and led her over to the far wall. I had her kneel on padded blocks with her legs spread as I raised her hands above her head and attached them to the chains dangling from the ceiling before walking back over to the cabinets and taking out a selection of weights. Rosalie was kneeling dutifully beside Isabella, the perfect vision of submission as she waited patiently for her Master to return to her.

I tenderly stroked my hands over Rosalie's firm breasts when I returned to her, my fingers digging into her flesh. I grabbed the chain and pulled sharply. Rosalie hissed and threw her head back, her eyes shut tight against the onslaught of pain. I chuckled as I began to connect the weights to the centre of the chain, my gaze flicking between her reddening and elongating nipples and her face which was screwed up in concentration as her mind battled against her body's will to cry out.

It was amazing how much of submission was down to the mind.

I patted Rosalie's head lovingly and retrieved my favourite suede flogger, running the strands over Isabella's stomach; her eyes were wide as she watched my every move, her stomach rippling against the sensations of the suede tails on her skin. "It's time for your punishment," I purred, moving my body behind her. The hand not holding the flogger gently caressed at her rounded ass. I tapped the heel of my hand against the base of the plug, my cock hardening as a guttural groan ripped from Isabella's throat. "A few warm up slaps first." I told her, talking her through the process.

I needed to warm her skin as her skin was so fair and I didn't know her body as well as I knew Rosalie's. I needed to see how she would react to the pain and ensure that I never struck her hard enough to cause permanent damage. Bruises which lasted a few days were absolutely fine, a necessity in my eyes, but Isabella was still new to this and I didn't want to put her off of the lifestyle before she'd even had a real taste of it. I raised my hand and brought it down against her flesh in one quick movement. She squeaked and shifted forward, shying away from my hand. "Isabella," I growled in warning. If she continued to evade me, she would only make this harder on herself.

I moved back around her, tapping the flogger gently over her stomach. She shivered in pleasure until the next slap of my hand landed firmly on her right ass cheek. She yelped and screwed her eyes shut. I continued alternating between the flogger and my hand until her ass was a glorious shade of pink. I handed the flogger off to Rose who immediately stood up, knowing what it was I wanted her to do. I collected the wooden paddle and positioned myself behind Isabella.

"Count, Isabella. And thank me for each strike," I demanded, my tone harsh. "You will receive 5 strokes for each infraction. 5 for raising your eyes when you weren't given permission, 5 for hesitating on a direct order and 5 more for raising your eyes to me a second time."

As Rose's flogger tails hit Isabella's breasts, my paddle landed with a _thwack_ on her ass, the combination of pleasure and pain caused her to cry out, her legs shaking with the effort it took her to stay on the blocks.

"One Sir!" She croaked. "Thank you, Sir."

The flogger and paddle came at her again and again. "I'm going easy on you, Isabella." And I was. Never before had Rose received such special treatment as this during a punishment.

"E-eight, Sir, thank you Sir." Isabella sobbed, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. Not that I was surprised as her ass had to be burning by now.

I continued pulling my hand back as did Rose, our strikes meeting Isabella's body at the exact time, confusing her emotions to the point where she was unable to tell what was pleasure and what was pain.

"Fifteen, Sir, thank you, Sir."

I dropped the paddle to the floor, listening to the wood crack as it met with the stone ground. Tears were streaming down Isabella's flushed cheeks, not that she seemed to notice. I placed my hands carefully on her ass and began to massage the heated flesh. Rosalie dropped to her knees in front of Isabella, her eyes lowered to the floor as she awaited her next instruction. I checked on Isabella's bonds, ensuring that she was okay to continue in this position for a little longer. Deciding that she was fine, I slowly walked around to her front.

"Rosalie, lick her pussy, make her cum," I ordered as Rosalie rose up onto her hands and knees, burying her face in Bella's wet heat immediately. I chuckled as I watched for a moment. Rosalie had always been partial to women and although I was lucky enough to have her warm my bed every night, I would never deny her the urges she had to be with a woman, just as she would never deny me my Dominant urges.

I positioned myself behind her and shrugged out of my pants, kneeling down on the ground as I ran my fingers through Rosalie's dripping slit. She groaned at the feel of me and I lined myself up with her, thrusting inside her hard and fast. I gripped her hips tightly, my fingers digging into her flesh as I thrust my hips furiously, pounding against her, our skin slapping together. Rosalie got more excited quickly, moaning and groaning against Isabella's pussy. Isabella looked down the length of her body, watching as Rosalie's tongue snaked out to taste her over and over again. With each thrust of my hips, each moan to leave Rosalie's lips and vibrate against Isabella's clit caused her to whimper.

They were both close to losing it, I knew that they were but I wasn't done fucking with them yet. I wrapped Rosalie's hair around my hand, pulling her head up sharply as I moved faster and harder inside of her, my orgasm right fucking there. I buried myself deep inside her, my lips at her neck as I bit into her tender flesh, coming explosively with white lights shimmering behind my eyelids. I felt the sweat drip from my forehead and roll down my face as Rosalie began to flutter around me. I growled and slapped her ass, my hand stinging with the contact as she yelped. I pulled my dick from her and helped her to her feet, then released Isabella from the chains, massaging her joints.

I led them both to the bed and threw a double ended black silicone dildo at them, smirking as I settled on the edge of the bed. "Get to it sluts," I chuckled as the desire spiked in Rosalie's eyes; she loved to be called names. "If you want to get off, you have to work for it." Isabella looked between Rosalie and the dildo, then back up at me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she looked away quickly, her stinging ass serving as a reminder to her.

Isabella lay back against the pillows as Rosalie crawled toward her, dildo in hand. She lowered her face to Isabella and pressed her lips to hers. I watched with rapt attention as Rosalie's tongue peeked out and stroked over Isabella's lower lip and Isabella obediently opened her mouth to her, their tongues tangled in sight for a moment before Rosalie took control of the kiss, thrusting her tongue into Isabella's mouth while her hand moved down her stomach, her fingers fluttering over the other woman's flesh.

Isabella moaned and closed her eyes, the most relaxed she had been whilst interacting with Rosalie for the entire night. Rosalie slowly removed her lips from Bella's, moving them across her jaw and down her neck. She nipped and licked across Bella's flesh, down to her breasts where she took each of her nipples in her mouth, in turn. She sucked at them, swirled her tongue around them and bit them gently before moving further down Isabella's body. Isabella was writhing against Rosalie, her pussy glistening with her obvious arousal.

Rosalie smirked against her skin and moved lower still; dragging her tongue along Isabella's slit. Isabella moaned and arched her back as Rosalie placed the dildo at her entrance and slowly slipped it inside her, moving the object in and out of her pussy. Isabella's mouth popped open as she was slowly stretched open, the dildo no doubt rubbing against the thin membrane between her ass and pussy, the plug stretching her equally.

Rosalie's eyes met mine as she manoeuvred herself onto the bed. Isabella turned onto her left side facing me as she brought her right leg up to her chest, spreading herself open. Rosalie followed suit, turning to face me as she took the other end of the dildo in her hand and pressed it to her lips. I watched as she slowly eased the toy inside of her, the black silicone disappearing between her folds. Both subs groaned and closed their eyes as their bodies met around the dildo.

I raised myself from the bed and moved to my toy cabinet. I eased the doors open, the creak echoing through the room, melding with the sounds coming from both women. I perused my toys and finally selected the one I wanted and went back to the bed. I hovered over the girls as they slowly moved against each other, taking the toy in and out of their bodies. I raised the crop and brought it down on Isabella's throbbing clit. Her eyes snapped open as a whimper left her. I smirked and turned to Rosalie who was watching me curiously.

"Not good enough," I growled. "If you want to cum, you _work_ for it."

They groaned in frustration, both incredibly desperate for release by now. Their hips moved harder against each other, the dildo slipping in and out of them. I watched where they joined like my life depended on it, my eyes flicking to each of their faces, deciphering how different they were in their pre-orgasmic bliss. Rosalie's eyes were wide open, focused between the apex of her thighs, her lip caught between her teeth as she grunted and groaned. Whereas Isabella's eyes were closed, her head tipped back and her mouth wide open. She was begging for a cock to suck on and maybe next time I'd give her just that as she came, my cock buried deep in her throat.

I raised the crop again, tapping it in quick succession against Isabella's clit, not hard enough to hurt a great deal but enough to allow some friction to her clit. I moved the crop to my other hand and placed the leather tip against Rosalie's soft lips, she opened her mouth, welcoming the intrusion as she sucked at the supple material. I pulled it from her mouth and trailed it down her body before slapping it against each of her thighs and finally landing on her clit, harder than I had hit Isabella.

I threw the crop to the floor and climbed closer to them, one of my hands on each of their thighs, stroking higher and higher until I reached the apex of their thighs. My thumbs rubbed over their sensitive nubs and both hissed as they arched their backs, moving their lower bodies faster against each other as they lost themselves to the pleasure. I rubbed at their clits faster, pressing harder. My attention was on Rosalie's face for a moment as I took in the signs her body was throwing off. She was very close.

I felt Isabella's thighs begin to close around my forearm and knew that she was there too.

"Please, Master"

"Sir, please!" They begged together and I chuckled. They really were like mirror images of the other. I pinched their clits in time and they shattered around the toy, holding it deep within their bodies as they cried out their release, 'thank you' falling from their lips over and over as they gasped for breath before collapsing back to the mattress in a sweaty heap.

I slowly prised the toy from their bodies, enjoying the whimpers they let forth, then lay down and pulled them both toward me. I tilted Isabella's face toward me and kissed her slowly, my tongue probing her mouth and tasting the remnants of Rosalie's arousal on her lips. Isabella panted softly into my mouth before I pulled away, pecking her lips chastely before I turned to Rosalie, who smiled tiredly at me. I chuckled and wrapped my free arm around her, holding her close to me as my lips descended on hers and I kissed her slowly, passionately.

The perfect end to a perfect night.


End file.
